Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat
Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat from Guys and Dolls is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One, and in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. It is the first song that the New Directions sing after Will takes over the Glee Club. In the Pilot, the tempo gets off-beat quickly, and Rachel comments that they "suck." The song ends with Artie crashing into the piano. Rachel says that giving the solo of this song to a boy in a wheelchair is ridiculous and ironic. Artie responds by saying that he believes Mr. Schuester thinks the irony is what makes it interesting. After that, Rachel makes her statement: "There's nothing ironic about show choir!" and runs out of the classroom. Will follows her and she tells him she needs a proper male lead who can keep up with her vocally (which she doesn't see in Artie or Kurt). Mr. Schuester goes off to find a new male lead. The original five are seen by Will as they perform this song at the beginning of the season finale of Season Three, Goodbye. As the rest of New Directions and Will watch them perform, Will flashes back to the first time they did the performance and smiles delightfully as they finish. Santana comments that it's the most ghetto performance she has seen. Artie then says that they've gone from ghetto to winning the Nationals championship. Lyrics New Directions harmonizing: Oooh, ahh, oooh, ahh Artie (New Directions): And as I laughed at those passengers to heaven (Ohhh oh) A great big wave came and washed me over board! (Ohhh) And as I sank And I hollered "Someone save me! (Ohhh ah) That's the moment I woke up Thank the lord (Thank the Lord, thank the lord) And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat (Sit down) And I said to myself, "Sit down" (Said to myself "Sit down") Sit down, you're rockin' the boat And the devil will drag you under (Ohhhh) By the sharp lapel of your checkered coat Sit down Artie with New Directions: Sit down, sit down, sit down, sit down you're rockin' the boat Kurt with New Directions: Sit down, you're rockin', sit down, sit down Sit down, you're rockin' the boat Kurt and Tina: Sit down, you're rockin', sit down, sit down Sit down, you're rockin' the boat Artie with New Directions: Sit down... Tina with New Directions: You're rockin' the boat Trivia *First group number of the series. *First song sung by Artie. *First song to be sung by the New Directions. *In Tap Tap Glee, the full version of the song is featured, with an additional part before Artie starts to sing. *In both episodes (Pilot and Goodbye), this song is unreleased. *The first time where all the actors in the song recorded backing vocals. Gallery 5wh1r7.jpg 722074 1305850765321 full.jpg Tumblr l4lrjhCUdO1qavl3no1 500.jpg Tartie3.gif S1 Pilot Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat.jpg sitDOWN.png 320a.jpg images (4)a.jpg sitdown.png sitdown1.png 392554_10150919938672044_1154099046_n.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h12m07s192.png vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h12m39s2.png vlcsnap-2012-07-06-10h13m05s29.png Glee-Series-1-Episode-1-Pilot.jpg rockinboatold.jpg tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_m8lkdy9C9N1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Unreleased Songs Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Season Three Songs